fictionalvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anatoly Knyazev
Anatoly Knyazev was a bratva captain captured by Anthony Ivo and made prisoner on the Am under unknown circumstances during his captivity he met and was quick to befriend Oliver Queen When Oliver escaped he made a promise to come back for Anatoly and the others Oliver later allowed himself to be captured to feed Ivo misinformation on the whereabouts of his friends Slade wilson and Sara Lance allowing Sara time to free Anatoly and the others upon returning to land Anatoly was the first to notice Oliver,s disappearance as Slade had taken him prisoner Anatoly and Sara agreed to turn Hendrick Von Arnim over to slade in exchange for Oliver while rigging Hendrick with explosives in a failed attempt to Kill Slade Oliver and Sara then fixed a nearby submarine to destroy the amazo in the event they failed to Cure Slade of the mirakuru after waiting for a time limit given to him by Oliver Anatoly reluctantly destroyed the Amazo dragging Slade Sara and Oliver to their presumed deaths Anatoly returned home using the sub marine and was reunited with Oliver two years later in Russia where Anatoly saved his old friend from death Oliver told Anatoly he wanted to Kill government strongman Konstantine Kovar to make this mission possible Antoly offered Oliver a place in the bratva therefore repaying his debt to Oliver for saving him on Li An Yu Anatoly was also the one who introduced Oliver to the organization's Pakhan Ishamel Gregor who sent Oliver on an undercover mission to destroy one Of Kovar,s casinos after Anatoly learned Gregor made a deal with kovar he questioned it as it betrayed Oliver and the organization as a whole prompting Gregor to have his men beat and hospitalise him Oliver then visited his friend proposing a plot to kill Gregor Oliver broke into Kovar,s home finding evidence of Gregor,s corruption making the majority side with Anatoly voting him as their new pakhan though a few did remain loyal to Gregor after a shoot out Gregor escaped later Oliver and Anatoly attacked Gregor at a meeting with his loyalists managing to Kill him Anatoly later attempted to convince Oliver to spare Kovar,s life but Oliver chose to stab him instead Anatoly then made Oliver a captain Anatoly used his position as boss to help the common Russian people as he and Oliver stole medicine to distribute to sick Children Anatoly was also instrumental in Oliver,s plan to fake being on LiAnYu for all the time he was away by bribing some fisherman to find Oliver and make it look like a coincidence sometime later Oliver came to Russia to ask Anatoly to help get Lyla Michaels the ex wife of his friend John Diggle out of Prison Anatoly happily obliged breaking Diggle Lyla and Floyd Lawton out . Anatoly later learned Oliver had went back on a deal with fellow Bratva member Alexi Leonov which got Leonov killed while Anatoly never really liked Leonov this was a violation of Honor and no longer considered Oliver part of his brotherhood Oliver went to get Anatoly to help him stop corrupt army General Walker making a nuclear arms deal Anatoly responded by Punching Oliver and Vehimently refusing he later agreed to help out but only if Oliver shut down a rival criminal outfit to which Oliver reluctantly Complied Anatoly,s help was valuable in stopping Walker and having him sent to prison before Oliver left Anatoly reminded him he,d sworn a oath and he was bratva weather he liked it or not Oliver later asked Anatoly to assassinate Adrian Chase and in exchange Anatoly would get two sets of pharmaceutical drugs from factories throughout the city so he could manufacture a drug more addictive than heroin while stealing diabetes drugs Anatoly was interrupted by Diggle and the rest of Oliver,s team Anatoly explained to Diggle he was doing this with Oliver,s approval so Diggle went and persuaded Oliver to call off the deal with Anatoly Oliver,s team stopped Anatoly from killing Chase Anatoly was okay with this but insisted on still taking the rest of the drugs he then warned Oliver that their bond would not stop him being declared a bratva enemy if he interfered Anatoly and his men headed to their next location this time taking hostages to use as leverage on Oliver when he was indeed confronted by Oliver and his team Anatoly coldly ordered his men to Kill the hostages forcing Oliver to chose between some pills and innocent people Oliver sent his team in to free the civilians while he fought Anatoly,s men after Oliver pulled a alarm both he and Anatoly Fled before the police arrived Oliver had a confrontation with Anatoly on the rooftops lecturing him on how he was no better than Gregor bringing Anatoly near the point of tears Anatoly went back to Russia but left his best men who desired revenge on Oliver in Star City Anatoly was quickly exhiled from the Bratva as they,d suffered so much with the leniency Anatoly had given Oliver which also made him look weak in their eyes Anatoly returned to the city and kidnapped markovian delegates demanding Ransom from Oliver after Oliver freed three of the delegates Anatoly escaped with one injecting him with toxin and demanding money again in order to spare the man,s life after Oliver injected the man with an antidote Anatoly Shot him dead to Oliver,s Horor Anatoly insisted he was still a good man and denied leaking Oliver,s identity to the public as it was something he saw as dishonorable Anatoly allied with the cabal led by Cayden James also including Ricardo Diaz Black Siren and Vincent Sobell after Sobel was exposed as the traitor Anatoly was tasked with torturing him but got no results after Diaz killed Cayden James Anatoly chose to over look Diaz,s manipulation and work with him as he could provide revenge on Oliver . Oliver later tried to appeal to Anatoly,s humanity telling him Diaz lacked a code but Anatoly kocked Oliver out and chained him up to give to Diaz Anatoly watched Diaz beat Oliver with no reason and was disturbed by the senseless violence Anatoly then told Diaz to fight Oliver fairly but Diaz cheated anyway causing Anatoly to realise Oliver was a good man and planned to free his friend from Diaz,s captivity but Diaz had Oliver arrested before he could do this Anatoly,s guilty feelings led him to be a spy on Diaz for Oliver but deflected suspicion directing it at Lydia Cassemento who Diaz then Murdered Diaz told Anatoly he,s allied with the longbow hunters to Kill Oliver so Anatoly turned himself in order to inform his friend it transpired Diaz knew Anatoly as a spy and told him this to lead Oliver into a trap several months later Anatoly was operating as an Argus informant helping them get information on the longbow hunters Category:Arrowverse villains Category:Mobster Category:Kidnappers Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Honorable Category:Anti-Villains Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Affably Evil Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Torturer Category:Outcast Category:Betrayed Category:Terrorists Category:Drug Dealers Category:TV Show Villains